Forever Together
by Blizzard Rose
Summary: After the kids we all know and love are rescued, they go to a safe house to live out their lives till the end of the war and will discover civilization again
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Lights, camera, action! Here's the sequel to Forever Stranded. If you haven't read that one, read it first before this, or you won't get what's going on. Warnings: I don't think any... yet.**

_Forever Together_

Chapter 1- Saved by the Boat

Rochelle

Hot water was the best thing in the world. I really hate how I took it for granted before being stranded on the island. The first thing I did aboard the HMS Rescue was go to my quarters (the officer had said there was enough room on the ship for us each to have our own quarters) and headed to the bathroom.

I peeled off my dirty dress. It was good to get that off of me. I set the water temperature just the way I liked and got my towel ready and took the robe off the back of the door. I took a nice and long shower, scrubbing every inch of anything but skin on me. After that long, I was really scary looking. Once I felt I was done, I got out and threw on my robe.

I left the light on in the steaming bathroom as I ventured to the closet in my rooms, wondering what mysteries that held. I opened the door to the closet and found a stock of clothes to choose from. I caught sight of the clock on my wall that read ten thirty A.M. I was about to get in to one of the dresses, but then I caught sight of white (seemingly flannel) pajamas. I chose those and slipped them on. They were so comfy, you have no idea.

I brushed my hair and teeth before turning out the light and exiting my rooms to go find Ralph. He was easy to find, he was on the patio you get to by walking out the side doors of the ship's main hall. The patio had wicker furniture and right now, a really good view of the sea. I stepped out and came to sit opposite him.

It looked like Ralph had his fair hair cut as a step of his own transfer back to his civilized look. He was in a casual white button down shirt and jeans. I felt really underdressed, but whatever. His face brightened as I looked over his new look, "I'm back," he laughed.

I laughed, 'Good to see you again.'

A waiter came up and asked me what I wanted to eat. They have waiters on Navy ships? "Um… what do you have?' I asked. I'm sure I was salivating as the man listed off almost every favorite food of mine. I might not be able to secede. "I'll have three eggs scrambled, bacon, a cinnamon roll, a biscuit or two and a… blueberry muffin with some jasmine tea."

'Coming right up," he said and was off. Ralph, I noticed, already had a huge plate of food and it wasn't even halfway gone yet.

"Where are Simon and Romaine?" I wondered looking around. Only Ralph and I were out here.

'Romaine just got out of surgery to repair what Pierre did to her when he had her captive. She had a broken rib, massive cuts on her back that needed skin grafts and a spine injury. Simon's taking care of her."

"They have a surgical theater on this ship?' Actually I shouldn't be surprised because this ship was huge, and a Navy ship too. The waiter came back with my tea and food. "Thanks," I said sweetly.

"Have you seen Jared?" Ralph asked once we were alone.

'Not since we got on here," I said. I took out my new (like five seconds old) Android phone. Apparently the country had given smart phones to all of us as a "sorry we crashed your plane and that you had to go to Hell and back" gift. All my contacts were already plugged in to the phone when I'd found it on my bed. 'Want me to text him?"

'Go ahead."

_Where are you?_ I typed to Jared and sent it. Right as that sent, I got a text from my mother. She had been the first I texted to say I was okay. She had sent me this text: _we miss you. Where are you all headed?_

'Where are we going?' I asked Ralph.

"To a safe house somewhere I guess," he said shrugging.

I was about to reply to my mother when another text came in. This was from Jared Higgins. _Watching Resident Evil with Simon and Romaine. Where are you?_

'They're watching a movie," I reported to Ralph.

'Where's the Queen?" he was referring to Seraphim Danton, my best friend. Maybe if I texted Jared he'd know. So that was what I did. He was quick to reply, _she's in surgery getting her arm popped back in to place._

Ouch.

_How long has she been there? _I replied to the message. "She's getting her arm fixed," I told Ralph, "The French popped it out of place, well one of them did.'

I got another text, from Jared: _she's out._

**A.N.: Hope you liked! Review (cough cough Hammsters)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Here's chapter two. No warnings really but fluff! So excited about this sequel!**

Chapter 2- Awakenings

_Sera_

I was pretty out of whack when I got up. I'm pretty sure I had no idea who I was for a second. Then it all sort of came in a rush. I was off the hellhole, on a ship headed God knew where. The lights that surrounded me were bright. I blinked. No good, still bright lights.

Shit.

Well, it was worth a try. As my eyes cleared, I saw someone beside me. His golden hair was neat and it looked like he had showered and changed his clothes. He went from the saggy worn t-shirt and jeans with a hole in them to a black pressed shirt and matching jeans. The golden hair he had was combed to one side. He must be an angel, or something supernaturally beautiful.

"Jack,' his name came to me after a second as my still foggy mind started to clear up.

"Hey sleepy head."

"What's up?' I was going to ask what had happened, but then I realized I didn't really care.

'Well, we've got a ceiling, lights, and vents above you," he offered.

I gave him a dirty look, "Ha-ha. Anyway, let me rephrase: what's going on here?' Scratch that, I did want to know. I sat up and looked around. The lights were dimmed above me and I looked to be lying on a bed with red covers under me. I saw a closet off to my left and a bathroom door to my right. I turned my head to find my new Thunderbolt phone on the nightstand. It lit up and said I had a text from Mum.

Mum!

Want to hear about my mum? Yeah? Okay, well her name is Flo. It's Italian, just like she is. My mum looks like me, but I think she has a softer look to her face than me. Her hair is shorter than mine and she has tons of freckles. Anyway, my mum is the person I'm closest to in the world. Guess who's second. I read the message, it said: _so glad you're safe honey_.

I smiled and replied: _I miss you. I'll call tonight._

Just as that sent, I went to my bathroom on shaky legs. Jack sat on my bed like a marble statue, all though he was trying to make funky faces at me. I snickered as I closed the door. I walked to the full body mirror I found near the shower. I was wearing a hospital-like white gown. My hair looked like a squirrel had settled in it. That fact alone drove me to start the shower.

**Never has **a shower felt so good I thought as I stepped into my robe after finally getting the courage to turn off the hot water. I had my hair drying in a towel. I rummaged through the cabinets and drawers in the room. I took out a tooth and hair brush, deodorant, and skin lotion from Olay that was scented like coconuts, just like the kind I had at home. I exited the bathroom for a minute to go to my closet. Jack was still perched on my bed. "Nice," he complimented my look.

"I'm fluent in Sarcasm too, you know," I laughed.

"Glad we're on the same page then," we both laughed as I racked through the closet selection. I wasn't much of a fashionista chick normally, so I was relieved to see the rather large selection of jeans, sweats, tees and hoodies in the closet. I wondered what Roche's closet looked like. I chose a simple V-neck shirt and a pair of jeans.

As I was about to go in to the bathroom something struck me, "Dot Menace," I whispered.

"Mmm?" I forgot that Jack was here.

'My… you know. Maybe it stopped," I said to myself. My stomach felt fine, so I must have. Wait. Wait a second. I was counting in my head. I started the day before the French bastards (sans Romaine, of course, she was cool) invaded us. That was three days ago. This can't be right. I started counting again and got the same answer as before. 'Hey, can you come here?" I asked Jack.

He stood and was by my side, "You okay?"

"Perfect," I said, 'too perfect. My stomach should be having a total bitch fit on me now, though, that's how it does every day of the week I spend in Hell every month."

'Oh that. You know how they had to fix your arm? I told them to also take all that out, you know. I know there's nothing you hate more than that except for when people pick on our friend Mr. Higgins.'

I never told him that the Dot Menace was the one thing I truly hated about being a teenage girl. In fact, I'm sure I had only told my mum that. "Did you talk to my mum?' I wondered.

He, to my surprise, nodded. "Yeah, she told me about that when I told her about that one day you and I went for a swim, and you know the story. I also called to tell her that you were getting your arm popped back in to place."

"So you told them to take all that out?'

He nodded. I ran and threw my arms around him. I loved this kid ten times more than I had a few seconds ago. "You never have to deal with that again, Sera, my lovely Queen,' he said.

His words hit me full on in a punch of joy. I spun around and Jack lifted me up. I suppose now he deserved the rare gift of a kiss. So that's what I did: kissed him like I hadn't done before. Never have to deal with the Dot Menace again. "They took it, it's gone!" I sang.

"I personally took it out," he said trying to impress me.

He totally set himself up for some of my sarcasm expertise, but I dropped it. "Thank you, Jack. I love you," I told him.

"Have you awakened well?' he asked.

'Best waking moment of my life," I said in truth.

**A.N.: Hammsters, you were right. The sneak peek I gave was indeed from Sera's POV. This chappie also set up why she needed surgery to pop her arm back (unrealistic, yes, but work with me).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Okay, after this chapter I might not be updating this story as fast as usual because this is a work in progress, and I like to be a few chapters ahead of you guys when I post. Why? Because I can. So, don't kill me. I'll try to update ASAP. Warnings: Maybe language**

Chapter 3- Stowaway

Zoe

I walked along the inside of the ship. I was still taking in the fact that I had survived, alone, in the Dragon Triangle for months. No iPod, no phone, no Wi-Fi. What the hell happened to me? Oh wait, I know! I was stuck on a freaking island that no one, I mean no one, comes off of.

Alone. On an island. Really?

I, Zoe Karla Vlore, had survived on my own for months. I probably hadn't seen a human in a long time when the officer showed up. My island was peaceful, and I lived in reclusive harmony. It was a great place to think, my island. I stopped in the halls as I heard loudness coming from one room. It must be a movie.

How long had it been since I'd seen one of those?

Too long, I decided as I opened the door. I recognized the movie that was playing as _Resident Evil 5_. I was rather a fan of this movie series in general, so I sat down to watch. The two boys and the one girl in the room stared at me. "Hi,' I said sweetly.

"Who are you?" one of the boys asked.

"I'm Zoe. I'm from Holland if you can tell. I was stranded in the Dragon Triangle after a plane crash," I gave by means of a life story. It wasn't much of one really. 'Who are you guys?' I asked.

'I'm Simon Roth," the boy close to the girl said. I smiled.

"Hi."

"I'm Jared Higgins," the other, larger, boy introduced himself. I repeated my greeting. The girl spoke up now.

'Romaine Moreau," she introduced herself. Looking at her, she looked really beat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Fine, I just suffered a few wounds on the island we were on. I had to have serious operation," she said this lke it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Are you guys the only ones on the cruiser?" I asked as I turned my eyes to the screen to enjoy the show. They must have been rescued near here.

"There are four others: Ralph Jameson, Rochelle Leveret, Sera Danton , and Jack Merridew are here," the boy named Jared told me.

The door opened to reveal a boy and girl. The boy had golden hair and was maybe a few inches taller than the raven haired girl he was with. They told me their names were Jack and Sera.

'Are you not from England?' Sera asked me as she sat on the other side of Simon and Jack sat by her. Apparently, I don't look English. I'd see that, with my naturally medium brown hair streaked with platinum blonde and my prominent eyebrows and cheekbones.

"I'm from Holland. I'm what you all call a fashion model," I said.

"Damn," this was used as an expression to show that my shipmates were impressed. I shrugged as if it was something normal to meet a Dutch model every day. Again, after a brief silence, the door to the room opened. A beautiful golden haired girl came in with a light blonde boy. The girl was dressed in comfy pajamas, and she seemed to have this air of an old school beauty about her.

"I'm Rochelle," she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Zoe," I said politely.

'I'm Ralph," the boy beside Rochelle told me. I smiled and said hello.

"They're the resident lovers on the ship,' Jack told me. I nodded. Ralph did seem to be really in love with Rochelle. I could tell by the way he always held her hand and looked at her. I turned my attention to the movie as we talked.

"So, Zoe, what do you do besides model?" Jared asked.

"I like to do science competitions at school like the ones where you build models of what aspect of science you're trying to show. One time I did a magnet that I made to show different gravitational forces. I know, I'm quite a nerd."

"I've done lots of those," Jared said. "I won last year's.'

"Did you? I have gotten second place, but I've yet to win one. That's my dream, to one day win a science fair. I want to be a scientist if I don't continue my modeling."

"How long have you been modeling?" Rochelle asked.

"Since I was six," I replied.

"How old are you?'

"I'm sixteen. I turn seventeen in a few days. My birthday is August."

"That's awesome. Happy early birthday."

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said at me. I think I might have a shot of fitting in here.

**A.N.: Sooo new character. Any opinions on Zoe and her Dutch (that is what you're called when you're from Holland, right?) model-ness? Which of our favorite losers is she destined for? Yep, you probably guessed right if you thought of the only boy that is sans a match.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: DON'T KILL ME! I had tons going on with school (math is so freakin' hard in high school, plus tons to do in Lit with a research paper and now Macbeth) and my family had some friends who are staying with us for a while, so I've been chillin' with them. So, naturally, I started writing on this today after reading through some other fanfics for inspiration and... BAM! Chappies in the works! I love LOTF fanfics, some great ones are out there. Now if only there were more LONG hreat ones. Anyway, enjoy chapter four!**

Chapter 4- Wherever You Will Go

Jack

(Hours Earlier)

"If I could than I would, I'll go wherever you will go. Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go. Run away with heart, run away with my love. In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time," I sang to Sera as she slipped into the hold of the anesthetic that would keep away the pain of resetting and grafting the shattered bones in her arm took effect on her.

"Wherever I will go…" she sounded sleepy.

"And maybe I'll find out a way to make it back some day. To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days. The waves shall fall, fall upon us all. I hope there is someone who can bring me back to you."

'I'll stay with you…"

"…Till the end of time," I finished the lyric as her head lolled away from me. I stroked her raven hair and watched as the heart rate monitor they had her hooked to was slowing down, but still going fairly well.

"Can I stay with her?" I asked the doctors in the room. They nodded.

"Would she like that?'

I recalled my earlier words. By singing the song by the Calling, I'd basically told her I'd stay. "Yes," I said, "she'd want it." They did not question my words as there were drapes brought down on her to cover all of her but her head and arm. I put her hair in a hair net, just so it could be out of the way. Sera's face looked to be smiling. I kissed her cheek. 'I'm right here."

**I had **completely forgotten about Sera's explanation of the Dot Menace deal until about halfway through the arm graft. There were bits of red liquid down by her feet. I watched as the bones of her arm were reconnected via metal grafts. I decided to ignore the red, passing it off. Sera's phone rang, and I had to step out to take the call for her. "Sera's phone, this is Jack," I answered.

"Hello, Jack. Where is Sera?" Sera's mum, Ms. Danton, was on the other line.

"She's getting a bone graft in her arm from a few injuries she had on the island,' I said.

"She's all right besides that isn't she?" Sera's mother sounded concerned.

"Yes, she's fine."

"Thank you, Jack. Have Sera call me once she wakes up," Ms. Danton said as she was about to hang up. I took a breath,

"Ms. Danton, what is the Dot Menace Sera refers to?" I already knew perfectly well what it was, I just needed her to go with me on this so my idea could be introduced/ She explained it to me and nothing came as a surprise here.

"The poor darling is miserable one week of every month,' her mum sighed.

"Would she want it to stop permanently? I'm sure I could ask the doctors in there to make it stop," I said.

"Oh, she'd love you forever and I'd be behind the choice," her mother told me.

"Thanks Ms. Danton. I'll have her call you as soon as she's out of the anesthesia.'

'Thank you."

**Ms. Danton** had said Sera would love me forever if I took that problem out of her life. That meant I personally had to take it out, well to me it did. It was kind of like a compromise; I got her love and she got no more Dot Menace. I walked back in to the OR where she was. Her head was still turned away from me and they were still working on her arm.

Now there was a clear puddle at her feet. She'd freak the hell out when she saw it, I was certain. "I talked to Miss Danton's mother," I started to speak slowly. It was odd to refer to Sera as 'Miss Danton'. "Her mother was wondering if it was possible to perform a hysterectomy while we have her asleep now for the arm graft," I said.

"We can go ahead and do that," one said, "we just need to close the arm skin after making sure the graft is right," one told me.

"I'll do it," I said, "I just need to know how."

_Wait, wait, what? Ralph was right, I am an insane bastard._ But I told Sera I'd lead her through the darkest of her days. I was going to keep that promise.

**Morphine was **the first thing I asked to be gotten if I was going to do this. They handed me a syringe, full of it. I took it and injected it into Sera's back as one would for an epidural. After turning her back over and walking back to my post I saw her legs go limp and twist a bit. I started to mentally panic.

"That is normal with the morphine," one of the doctors said. I took a breath and looked over at the beeping heart rate moniter. Her heart was steady. I listened to the instructions I was given carefully and followed them exactly. When I had time, I went and thought back of my favorite moments with Sera. Tenth was when she was singing Sympathy for the Devil with me. Ninth had to be when she first met me and nodded, like she was trying to be the one girl who didn't drool over me at school. Eight was when she and I went hunting and I saw how good she was with her knife, to kill so many animals with one swipe. I kept on listing them.

I had to shut off my mind right as I got to moment one (our first kiss) in order to concentrate on closing the cut I'd made into her lower abdomen. I took the surgical staples handed to me and listened to the instructions that were given to me to sew my love back together. Once there was a perfect line of very small silver staples to hold her together, the doctors told me to be vigilant to see when she woke up.

**I grinned **as Sera came around in the room that was hers on the ship. I had taken her away from the OR, having a feeling that wasn't where she'd want to wake up after a few hours of surgery.

'Hi," she said. "What are you doing here?'

"I told you I'd go wherever you will go," I reminded her.

**A.N.- The song Jack was singing was "Wherever You Will Go" by the Calling. Please forgive any spelling errors/typos, I am way to into this to stop and run spell check. Well, gotta do it sooner or later! See ya next time lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: DON'T KILL ME AGAIN! School is always in the way of my writing and if it were up to me and not the government, I'd be writing from eight AM to three PM, but it isn't so... You know what's depressing? A is the fact that I've read practically read all the good LOTF girl on island fics. There are more, but I just can't get in to those. I have no idea why and B is the fact that most people writing a 'romance' girl on island fic pick Ralph as the love interest (I STILL LOVE YOU THOUGH RALPH :D) This girl is team Jack. **

**Anyways, on with the story...**

Chapter 5- Courageous Heart

_Sera_

I was lain up for the rest of my day, as ordered by Jack. He suggested I call my mum. I took his advice. I was curled up on a sofa in sitting room after all of us and Zoe finished _Resident Evil_ a few minutes ago. Now we were munching on snacks like Turkish delight and other sweets and there was some hot coco involved.

My legs were regaining feeling in them after being numbed most likely by morphine. I hadn't made an idiot of myself just yet by falling on my face, and I was counting on the fact that I wouldn't. I took out my Droid and dialed my mum. 'Flo Danton," she answered.

"Hey Mum, it's me," I said.

"Oh honey, it's so nice to hear from you. Aura was asking if you were okay." Aura was my twenty nine year old older sister who was married to a guy named Samuel. Sam, as I called him, was as nerdy as I am (in a good way of course). We watched Star Wars together to bond before my sister got married. They were married now and had a baby named Peirce Serge. He was maybe five now.

"Is Aerie okay?" I asked, using my nickname for my sister.

"All three of them are just fine. I'm on the phone with her now,' Mum told me, "do you want me to put her on so we can do three way?'

"Sure."

"Ceca, are you okay? Mum told me about the plane crash and the island you all were on and how you broke your arm."

"Dislocated," I corrected, laughing.

"We're all so glad you're okay,' my sister said, 'Pierce says hello to you and he asked when you're coming back."

"Tell him his Auntie Ceca said she'll be back soon."

"I will."

"Aerie have you ever been really loopy because you have been doped up for a surgery?" I asked.

'That's how I felt for hours after I had Pierce," she said. I laughed. I did recall that.

'That was funny," I recalled.

"Hey, Ceca, I have to go. Pierce needs something. I'll talk to you soon.'

**After hanging **up with my mother and sister, I felt tons better. At least they were safe somewhere. I got a refill of my mango smoothie (I wasn't really in the mood for coco. I needed something to jumpstart me). Apparently, there was a Temple Run war going on. The boys were shouting in excitement over beating each other. Guys.

"Pathetic," I said after Ralph announced his high score of twenty million.

'What's your high score?" he asked.

"Sixty million," I informed him, 'get owned."

As the Temple Run war went on, I fell asleep. I felt really good as I slept. Only after I awoke I was informed that I had talked in my sleep. 'You were telling this story about a girl named Dianna and how you and she were running from rabid squirrels," Ralph said.

'Huh?" I had no memory of this.

"Yeah, swear it happened. Anyway, you wanna another refill?' My smoothie was out again.

"I've got it," Jack said and he went back to refill it. I smiled up at him. By this point, having no real use of my legs was really getting to me.

**I recovered **full use of my legs by the time we were called to dinner. The Naval officer (who was named Sonny) called us to a dining room that seemed like an oval in shape and had round tables that were clothed in white and gold plates, cups, and silverware were set neatly on them. "Buffet tonight," Sonny said, "help yourselves."

Was food just a catalyst to increase my good mood?

There was so much food. Steak, pork, chicken, beef, potatoes every which way, carrots, peas, any kind of bean one desired, even broccoli. Romaine was on my right as I filled my plate. She was filling hers with huge portions. I won't lie: after what they did to her, she needed to put on a few pounds. "Hungry?' I laughed.

"So hungry I could go savage."

"I'm with you," I said as we walked to the table together. Romaine and I probably looked like shit in comparison to Rochelle in her snow white yet still elegant pajamas and Zoe in a long dark green shirt and black jeans. Heck, even Romaine topped my look in her simple Florence + the Machine tee and jeans. I looked like a pack rat in my clothes. Being laid up all day obviously doesn't do me justice. Not to be vain or anything.

"Romaine and I have decided we are going savage from hunger," I announced.

"Brave Heart Savages," Simon said.

Of course, I, being the total nerd I was, noticed a potential Braveheart movie reference in this last statement. "Freedom!" I held up my fork.

Everyone laughed. My timing is good, I must say. 'What movie is that from?" Roche asked.

Everyone, including Zoe, stared amazed. "You're kidding, right? You've never seen Braveheart?" Jack was amazed here, and I sort of was too.

'That's the next movie we watch," Jared said. Everyone nodded in unison.

**A.N.- I know there is SO DARN MUCH of Sera/Jack in here. I just love them. Butttt I'm trying to include the other couples in here so they don't feel left out. POLL TIME: Which couple (Jack and Sera sadly excluded) do y'all as readers wanna see more of?**

**-Ralph and Roche**

**-Simon and Romaine**

**-Jared and Zoe (this is more friendship though)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: As usual, sorry this update took so long. School is being a royal pain, so I don't really have much time to do the things I like because of it. Spring break is soon, so I'll hope to get a few chappies up then :) For now, here's six.**

Chapter 6- Highlight

Romaine

Eating dinner made me feel tons better. Better than I'd thought, really. I was checked on constantly by the medical staff onboard. Apparently, I also had a slight concussion. Mice… not. I got to talk to my mother and Luciana on the phone. They were in Sweden at a safe house. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"I'm cooking dinner for your sister and me. I'm making that soup with basil your sister likes," Mamma told me. My mouth started to water all over again.

"Is Lucie doing okay?"

"Do you want to talk to her?" my mother asked. Before I could say yes, the phone was being handed over to my younger sister.

"Hi, Maine!' My sister seemed very excited to talk to me.

"Hey, Lucie. Are you taking good care of yourself and Mamma for me?' I asked.

"I am. Guess what Maine? I met a friend named Cordele where we are. She goes to my school! Have you met any friends?' she asked.

"I have one really good friend named Simon who went to my school," I said to my sister. She made an oohing noise. She must think I meant like that I had a boyfriend.

"Do you like-like him?" my sister asked. I was going to tell her to butt out, but that was prior to me being scared the hell out of when I saw Simon at my shoulder.

"Oh God, you're going to make me jump out of my skin," I hissed at the tall black haired boy who stood behind me. I turned my mind back to Lucie and the phone. 'Maybe," I said to her.

"Come on Maine, I know when someone likes someone," she teased.

"Oh do you Madame Amour?" I asked.

"Yeah, I bet right now you're blushing because I'm right,' she said. Was she some sort of telepathic? Because she was right.

"Lucie, dinner," thankfully I was saved by Mamma's voice that could be heard faintly.

"Awe, Maine, I have to go. Promise you'll be here soon," she pleaded.

"I promise." The line went dead and my words flattened with it.

I ended the call and gave Simon a playful irritated look. "Thanks for scaring the shit out of me," I said. He just smiled and kept ton smiling until I asked, "What?"

"You possibly like me," he said filling in the blank.

"Possibly," I concurred. I really didn't feel like telling him just how true that was, so I looked down and started playing with my hair. I started humming 'Heart of Courage' by Two Steps from Hell. I loved their music and I felt this was an epic music worthy moment of my lie: my rise from broken ashes.

Ba dum, dum, dum, dum. Oh, whoa, oh. I didn't know the words in Latin to the chorus, so I made up my own foreign sounding words. It sounded nowhere near as epic as the original song.

_"With this heart I bled, the heart you fed. I bled for my honor. We were almost goners. And now, as the night fades the sun breaks. The shimmering gold, behind no clouds it can fold. We stand an army of knights after the fight of all fights. Those fallen, longed to be forgotten."_ I realized I was actually singing.

I had the song playing on my phone, and I decided to shut up and listen to the epicness. I forgot that Simon was so close to me that I could feel warm breath as he sang along.

**The made **up words of my song that went along to 'Heart of Courage' were stuck in my head as I readied myself for bed that night. At first I feared sea sickness, but as I went through my night routine I realized thatI was fine.

_With this heart I bled, the heart you fed. I bled for my honor_.

I bled because of them, and now it is that I'm fed because of _him._

**A.N.: As per one of Hammsters' couples she'd like to see more of, we have some Simon/Romaine! I really like them too. Anyways, see y'all next time lovies.**


End file.
